


An Endless Sea

by anarchycox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-off I wrote for the SPN Monthly Challenge. Dean is just trying to get by and raise Sam. No time for relationships. Too bad his boss Benny is so darn attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Endless Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, here's just a sweet one off of getting these boys together that was a little too long to add to days of dean and benny.

“Dean,” Sam started staring at the shoes, “They aren’t the same.”

 “I know bud,” Dean said trying to keep the stress out of his voice, “But we can’t have you late for school again. They’re Chucks, having them not match is cool.” They stared at the bottom of the closet that was a rat’s nest of scarves and mittens and shoes. There was no time to find a matching pair for Sam. “Sorry kid, we’ll clean this weekend.”

 Sam just nodded and put the shoes on. He knew Dean didn’t mean to let things like this slip. At least they were both plaid.

 Sam was dropped off at school and Dean hustled his ass over to his day job. He was only 20 minutes late. Luckily everyone at the cafe knew his situation and cut him some slack. Especially the boss. Dean knew how good he had it working for Benny during the week and Ellen on the weekends. Everyone took into account the 21 year old’s responsibilities – they knew 15 year old Sam was his priority ever since their dad just up and disappeared without a word one night. It was two days before Sam called Dean for help, scared because the power had been turned off in the crap apartment he had John had been in.

 Dean had rolled out of whoever’s bed he was in and drove the two hours to get Sammy. He sold everything he could and packed his brother up. Charlie forged all the necessary paperwork and Sam transferred schools and moved in with Dean. Dean gave up partying on the weekends and took a second job to keep food on the table, dropping out of the local college he was taking a couple courses at a time at. He never resented it.

 Dean rushed into the kitchen and threw on an apron starting to prep the vegetables for the sandwiches that they would be putting out in a couple hours. Benny was already there, finishing up making his legendary potato salad. That shit had won awards and he never let anyone else make it. No one knew the secret ingredients, not even Dean who spent the most time in the kitchen.

 “Hey sorry man,” Dean began, for some reason he always hated to let Benny down – the guy had taken a huge risk hiring him on.

 “Dean I told you, not to worry about it. You work hard when you are here and you always make up the lost time. Chill, and cut up those peppers.” Benny gestured with a knife. Dean got to work. It was a companionable silence in the kitchen, radio playing low, listening to the coffee machine out front, hearing Jo yell out orders. There was always something soothing about working at Benny’s kitchen. And it had absolutely nothing to do with being able to watch Benny work. He didn’t have a thing for the older man’s hands. Or his arms. Or his face. Or his ass.

 Besides the guy was ten years older than Dean, owned the cafe, and seemed to have his life together – the opposite of Dean. The best Dean could say was that they had almost paid this month’s bills on time. He worked his way through the pepper and moved on to making a dressing. He was whisking away and he felt Benny come up behind him. Benny moved so that he was surrounding Dean, angling his arms to better add air while whisking. Dean was so tempted to lean in for a minute. He just breathed in the scent of Benny, spices, lemon, and somehow the sea.

 Benny stepped back and Dean got to work, staying extra to make up for being late.

 He went to pick up Sam, back of the Impala full of tasty food. Another perk of working at Benny’s place was all the leftovers he got to bring home.

 For such a smart guy, Dean never quite clued in that Benny made sure those leftovers were there on purpose. He never knew that everyone was cool with him coming in late, because Benny had asked everyone to be chill about it and offered incentives to cover the blank spaces in times. He never knew, but sure as hell everyone else did, that Benny would do just about anything for the young man. Benny was already figuring out ways to stretch the budget to keep Dean on during the quieter winter months. He hated the sadness in the young man’s eyes.

******** 

“Dean, I’m so sorry, I didn’t expect that reaction.” Sam explained a quiver in his voice. Dean just stared at the bathroom hamper that had been full. And was now covered in blue. Dean ran a hand down his face as Sam kept going on about an experiment, and notes and an accident and Dean just stopped listening.

 Winter meant more bills, no matter how low they kept the heat, and Sam had had a growth spurt and of course it was those new clothes that were in the hamper.

 “I’ll help you take them down and wash them.” Sam offered, “I have my allowance, I can get the quarters.”

 “No, you need that to take that pretty girl out for coffee tonight.” Dean said calmly. “You just clean yourself up. I’ll take care of this once you are gone. Come on, I’m supposed to drop you off in thirty.” Sam went to his room and Dean worked fast. He grabbed a couple trash bags and loaded them up with the clothes and threw them into the trunk of the Impala. He then bolted back up the steps and acted casual reading a magazine on the couch.

 “Are you sure, I can stay and help.” Sam said, twisting his fingers in his nice shirt.

 Dean rolled his eyes, “Dude, I think I can run up and down the steps and push a couple buttons by myself.” He pushed himself up and cuffed Sam on the head, “You are going out and having fun. And you’ll be back by 11.”

 Dean dropped Sam off in front of the Starbucks and waved goodbye. Once Sam was inside Dean drove across town. There was an old, slightly shady, laundromat that charged half what their building did. He unloaded the trash bags and buzzed to be let in. He was thankful that he was the only customer. He changed a broken down 10 and hoped it would do the trick, it was all he had to spare for the next week. Dean got two washers running and stared at the chairs. He elected to sit on the table, it seemed like the safer bet. He tilted his head back against the wall, closed his eyes and tried not to hate his life.

 Dean wasn’t sure what he noticed first, the footsteps or the scent of food. He opened his eyes, neck stiff. The sack of food was put beside him and he watched as Benny moved one load to the dryer, and put one through another round of wash.

 “How?” was all Dean asked.

 “You drive a mighty distinctive car, brother.” Benny said hopping up on top of a dryer across from Dean. He nodded to the sack, “Eat your burger.”

 “Don’t need charity.” Dean ignored how good the food smelled.

 “You do need calories.” was the mild reply. Dean gave in and devoured the meal. Benny moved through his meal a little slower, keeping an eye on the young man who looked ready to shatter.

 “You don’t live near here Dean.”

 “No, but the laundry is a lot cheaper than what’s in our building and Sam had a science accident – hence all the blue.” Dean sighed, “Couldn’t afford to get it all clean at home.”

 “If Sam caused the -” Benny began.

 Dean glared, “Not another damn word Benny. That kid made a mistake, no big deal. I can take care of it, not going to take it out of him, like how Dad would have me. Sammy deserves better than that.”

 Benny held up his hands in peace. Dean just thumped his head against the wall. It started to rain, it suited Dean’s mood. They just sat in silence as the cycles worked their way through. The third load went in. It looked like most of the clothes could be salvaged.

 “He’s already talking about college.” Dean said. “He’s crazy smart you know, good idea to plan ahead. I never did and look at me now.” Dean snorted, bitterness coming through.

 “I’m looking at a good man, who has a lot on his plate and is doing the best he can and is raising an amazing kid.” Benny replied.

 They heard sirens on the street, not far away. Dean looked at the blinking lights of the pawn shop and strip club across the way.

 “Sam deserved better than the family he got.” Dean explained.

 “Seems he’s got plenty. Dean you would die for that kid.” Benny hopped off the dryer and moved to stand in front of the young man.

 “I just. I just wish…” Dean scrubbed his hands over his eyes, “I wish there was a tomorrow that would be happier than all of this.” He gestured at the laundromat, at himself.

 Benny couldn’t take the sadness anymore and cupped his hands around Dean’s cheeks and brought their lips together. It was soft, a gentle press, full of warmth, kindness, affection.

 Dean let himself lean into it for just a moment. One moment that was just for him. Too soon though, he pushed back. Benny let go.

 “I can’t Benny.” Dean said, but he was greedy and leaned his forehead against Benny’s. “You are my boss. What if we try and it doesn’t work out. I need the job. How would Sam feel about me dating a guy – he doesn’t even know I like guys. What if my dad actually came back, he could use it against me, take Sam away.”

 “You can want something for yourself you know.” Benny said, hand gripping Dean’s neck.

 “I do, I do want you for myself. But that isn’t fair to anyone.” Dean smiled. “You can’t always get what you want.”

 “Never was my favourite Stones song.” Benny kissed the tip of Dean’s nose. And let go. “See you at work.” He headed for the door.

 “Just so you know Dean, my future when I picture it – you are always in it.” He left it at that.

 Dean made it home twenty minutes before Sam, who was glowing from his first kiss. Dean teased him for weeks.

 Dean was worried how it would be at the shop, but things were almost the same. Only now he realized how much Benny glanced at him in the kitchen. Only now he knew what those lips felt like. Only now he knew he could have more. But Dean doesn’t get more, if he’s lucky he gets just enough.

 It was months since the laundromat and Dean had worked late at the cafe helping give it a good spring cleaning. He headed out and swore. Baby had a flat. Of course she did, when his shoulders and hands were aching from all the scrubbing. Still he got to work, pulled the jack, iron, and spare out of the trunk.

 “Need a hand brother?” Dean heard Benny ask.

 “Nah, I got it, you can head on home.” Dean tried to dismiss the older man.

 “I’ll just wait until your set, can’t leave you stranded.” Benny lit a cigarette.

 “Didn’t know you smoked.” Dean said raising the car.

 “One a week.” Benny laughed, “I do like torturing myself. The hunger gets intense, but only one a week.”

 Dean got the flat off, thought of something Jo told him. “Jo said a woman was in to see about catering, gave you her number and told you to call anytime, for any reason.”

“She wasn’t a subtle woman.” Benny said, blowing smoke rings to amuse himself. “But it would be a good gig.”

 “You should call her.” Dean was twisting nuts back into place.

 “Nah.” Benny shook his head, ground out the cigarette.

 “Why not, not your type?” Dean was tense, angry, but didn’t want to think about why.

 “Oh, she’d be my type.” Benny grinned, showing a lot of teeth, using his hands to sketch an hourglass figure, “Definitely would be my type. But I’m taken.” He said it easily, casually, “And I don’t step out.”

 Dean just froze, felt his heart shatter. “Since when?” he was finally able to ask.

 “Since this college dropout kid talked his way into a job to support the younger brother he had just taken in.” Benny looked at the confusion on Dean’s face, “My heart’s like the sea Dean, it’s unchanging, endless. Just because it wasn’t wanted, doesn’t mean it can move on.”

 Dean’s eyes swam, “It’s wanted, never, ever, doubt that. But I can’t…not right now.”

 Benny shrugged, “So I wait. You have a nice night.” He walked away like he hadn’t just dropped a bomb on Dean’s soul.

 ********

“Dean, chill.” Sam protested as Dean checked over the car, again. “You’ve gone over it a million times.” He loaded another bag into the trunk.

 “Yeah, but it might -” Dean tried to protest, but Sam dropped his hands on Dean’s shoulders. Dean hated that he now had to look up at Sam.

 “We’ve gone over the car, the route, we have my motels booked. It’s going to be okay. Kansas to California isn’t really that far.” Sam tried to sound reassuring.

 “Why’d you have to get a full ride to Stanford anyway?” Dean grumbled.

 “Dean.” Sam was exasperated, but also secretly pleased at the fuss.

 “I can still get time off.” Dean tried to offer for the twentieth time.

 “Dean, I want to do this. And you are driving out to spend Thanksgiving with me.” Sam smiled. “I can do this.”

 “Really, you sure about that, because your shoes don’t match.” Dean was looking at the giant moose feet wearing two different plaid Chucks.

 “Someone once told me it was cool.” Sam hugged Dean tight again and then got into the cheap Civic they had picked up for him.

 “You make sure you take breaks, stretch those legs, don’t over do it.” Sam started the car as Dean kept talking, “You call or text me every few hours, definitely when you get to the motels – but don’t text and drive or I’ll kick your ass. Remember to not party too much, never let go of your drink, go to class…” Sam put the car into drive and started to slowly roll away and Dean jogged along, “Make friends, look for student discounts at restaurants, take care of yourself.”

 Sam was almost out of the parking lot, “Goodbye, mom.” he said causing Dean to frown and let go of the car. He beeped the horn and soon was out of sight.

 Dean stood there for a good long time as if he could will Sam into reappearing. It didn’t work. Dean got into the Impala and headed to Benny’s cafe. Jo patted him on the shoulder and gave him a super rich and caffeine laden mocha. He didn’t even really taste it as he through on an apron and started cutting vegetables. Benny was already there working.

 “He get off okay?” Benny asked. Dean just nodded and turned the radio up.

 Benny heard a sniffle and saw Dean trying not to cry over the cucumbers. He went over and wrapped Dean in a hug. Dean gripped tight.

 “I’m so damn proud of that kid.” Dean muttered into Benny’s neck.

 “You raised him great.” Benny said, rubbing Dean’s back. A couple minutes later Dean stepped back, calmer. Benny smiled, “Want to help me make the potato salad?”

 “Your super secret potato salad?” Dean asked.

 “That would be the one.” Benny rubbed a hand up and down Dean’s arm. “You look like a distraction would be good.”

 Dean thought about words Benny said years ago, about the sea. He took a breath. “A date would be an even better distraction.”

 “It would be at that.” Benny replied, and pressed his forehead against Dean’s.

 


End file.
